My Girl
by Viselle
Summary: Lihat, betapa pengecutnya diriku. Lidahku kelu saat melihatmu. Tak ada sapa yang mampu kulontarkan. Tak ada kata yang bisa terucap. Hanya duduk dalam diam mencoba meneguhkan hati.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

 **My Girl**

by

 **Ann**

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Lihat, betapa pengecutnya diriku. Lidahku kelu saat melihatmu. Tak ada sapa yang mampu kulontarkan. Tak ada kata yang bisa terucap. Hanya duduk dalam diam mencoba meneguhkan hati._

...

Pagi ini gerimis membungkus kota. Pagi yang dingin. Aku berlari-lari kecil, mengembangkan payung putih yang Yuzu—adik bungsuku—paksa bawa saat aku hendak berangkat ke kantor tadi. Yah, awalnya enggan kupakai tetapi gerimis yang tak jua mereda membuatku terpaksa mengembangkannya sepanjang perjalananku ke halte bus. Aku tak mau datang ke kantor dengan pakaian basah di hari pertama kerja di awal minggu, aku tak mau terlihat lusuh di rapat divisi.

Bus yang kutunggu terlihat dari kejauhan. Aku berdiri dengan payung terlipat di tangan kiri, tas kerjaku tersampir menyilang di bahu. Bus merapat. Aku naik. Inilah bus yang kugunakan setiap hari untuk berangkat dan pulang kerja. Sudah dua tahun tiga bulan. Dengan jadwal yang sama—pagi pukul setengah delapan, dan sore pukul lima tepat.

Lima belas menit setiap pagi dan lima belas menit setiap sore. Setiap hari kerja. Senin-Jumat. Itulah waktu yang kupunya untuk bertemu dengannya. Gadis itu selalu naik bus yang sama denganku. Selalu duduk anggun di baris keenam, dekat jendela sebelah kanan. Dan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Enam bulan sudah ritual ini kami lakukan. Duduk bersebelahan setiap pagi dan sore dalam diam, tanpa kata, tanpa bicara.

Lihat! Betapa pengecutnya aku. Seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang biasanya pandai membujuk konsumen untuk membeli produk yang ia pasarkan hanya bisa duduk membisu di sebelah seorang gadis. Yah, gadis ini memang istimewa. Sangat istimewa. Karena gadis itu telah membuatku terpesona—aku sulit dibuat terpesona, bahkan Orihime Inoue yang dianggap teman-teman kerjaku super-duper cantik dan seksi kuanggap biasa saja. Gadis itu berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya. Gadis itu mencuri hatiku dan sampai hari ini tak berniat mengembalikannya. Umm... Mungkin dia bahkan tak tahu sudah mencurinya.

"Ajak dia bicara."

Renji—salah satu rekan kerjaku—mengatakan itu setiap kali aku bercerita tentang gadisku—aku akan menyebutnya gadisku mulai sekarang. Anggap itu doa dan semoga pada akhirnya dia akan menjadi milikku. Renji berulang kali menceramahiku, menyemangati, sampai mengomeliku untuk mengajak gadisku berbincang. Aku hanya duduk diam membeku. Hanya melirik-lirik. Hanya bergumam tak jelas. Hanya sibuk meneguhkan hati untuk mengajaknya bicara. Sementara gadis itu takzim melihat keluar jendela kaca.

Ya Tuhan. Mengapa aku sepengecut ini? Mengapa hanya membuka mulut mengajaknya bicara aku tak bisa? Mengapa satu kata "Hai" saja begitu sulit terucap?

Enam bulan dan aku bahkan tak tahu siapa namanya. Enam bulan dan yang kulakukan hanya duduk salah tingkah. Sibuk membujuk hati untuk memulai. Tetapi akhirnya selalu tak melakukan apa-apa. Terlalu gugup. Terlalu cemas. Mulutku selalu kelu saat hendak dibuka. Dan kerongkorangku tersumpal.

Aku kembali meliriknya. Gadisku. Hari ini dia berbeda, rambut hitamnya yang semula panjang melewati bahu dipotong pendek, panjangnya hanya sedikit di bawah telinga. Tetapi aku tidak kecewa, di mataku dia masih sama cantiknya, sama memesonanya. Mata violetnya masih menatap jauh keluar jendela kaca, entah apa yang menarik di luar sana, aku tak tahu. Andai dia berbalik menatapku, aku akan mengajaknya bicara. Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Enam bulan kebisuan sudah cukup. Paling tidak hari ini aku harus tahu namanya.

Dan seolah mendengarku, gadisku tiba-tiba menoleh, lalu memberiku sebuah senyum manis yang seketika membuat mulutku terbuka dan mengucap: "Cantik."

Gadisku tersipu, wajahnya memerah seketika. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Tanyakan namanya!

Otakku memerintahkan tetapi lihat apa yang dilakukan bibirku. Kelu, merapat, dan tak satu pun kata terucap. Hingga akhirnya bus berhenti. Gadisku berdiri, beranjak turun.

Aku akan melewatkannya lagi. Satu hari tanpa sempat berbicara, bertanya siapa namanya.

Aku tak akan membiarkannya berlalu lagi.

Aku berdiri. Meraih tangannya. Membuat langkah gadisku terhenti.

"Apa—" Gadisku berbalik dan memandangku bingung—setengah kesal sepertinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku langsung sebelum keberanianku sirna.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepala, tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku salah tingkah. Buru-buru kulepaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk. Tertunduk lemas.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku memaki diri sendiri.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

Kudengar suara lembut berbisik di telingaku. Kuangkat kepala dan menoleh. Kosong. Gadisku sudah melangkah cepat menuju pintu bus. Sebelum turun ia menoleh padaku dan melepas sebuah senyum.

"YES!" Aku berteriak kegirangan, tak peduli pada lirikan penumpang lain, atau tatapan mencela yang diberikan padaku karena sudah membuat keributan. Bagaimana aku bisa peduli jika dalam pikiranku kini yang ada hanya Rukia Kuchiki dan senyumannya.

Besok aku akan mengajaknya bicara. Pasti.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Tadinya pengen ngupdate Haunted, tapi malah dapat bikin ini. Haunted-nya di _pending_ dulu. Wkwkwk...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. =D

...

Banjarmasin, 25 September 2015

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
